<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>date by PlunnyBait13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856431">date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyBait13/pseuds/PlunnyBait13'>PlunnyBait13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, How Do I Tag, Mindless Fluff, this is just a random scene in my head jhaihiohiohewoife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyBait13/pseuds/PlunnyBait13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiraishi considers it a miracle in and of itself, because Kin-chan was awful excited for practice to end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echizen Ryouma/Tooyama Kintarou (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all of my writes for this fandom are ryokin, as well as painfully short, i dont even know why im posting this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is practice over <em> now,</em> Shiraishi?"</p><p> </p><p>Shiraishi scratches the back of his neck at the question. Kin-chan was awfully excited for tennis practice to be over - <em> which was a first, </em> since the overly excited first year had to be dragged (and/or bribed, depending on the day) by all of the regulars to even get him off of their courts.</p><p> </p><p>"Just about," he replies instead, prodding for answers seemed a ways bit too invasive to the captain. Kin-chan couldn't really keep a secret anyway, so suppose that he <em>was </em>hiding something, he had good faith that their youngest member would tell him soon. "We just need to clean up."</p><p> </p><p>The smile on the younger boy's face dimmed. "B-but..."</p><p> </p><p>"Just a few more minutes, Kin-chan." Shiraishi pats Kintarou on the head. "Trust me, we'll be done before you know it."</p><p> </p><p>If it was possible, the pout deepened.</p><p> </p><p>Shiraishi sighs, side eyeing his fellow regulars who were doing nothing to help him with their youngest member. "I'm sure whatever it is that you're doing later can <em>wait,</em> Kin-chan."</p><p> </p><p>Kin-chan crossed his arms and turned away from him with a huff. Shiraishi thinks he saw Zaizen pull up his phone in his peripherals, the ever rare twitch on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Glad to know he was free entertainment. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The captain holds back a sigh. "If we finish faster, we can end practice early."</p><p> </p><p><em> Hook, line, and sinker. </em>Shiraishi watched amusedly as Kin-chan sped around the courts and picked up the balls at a rapid speed that could rival Kenya's.</p><p> </p><p>And he didn't even have to use the 'poison arm' threat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "ALL DONE!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," he says out loud. Was that Ken-chan upside down in one of the tennis racquet stands? Shiraishi watches idly as fellow Shitenhouji members move to help their poor vice-captain out of it, save for a few others clutching their stomachs and muffling their laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Kin-chan grins expectantly at him. "Can I go to my date with Koshimae now-?"</p><p> </p><p>Shiraishi just nods absentmindedly, watching fondly as the youngest member ran out the gates with his hands in the air and faint yells of joy.</p><p> </p><p>"My, my," Koharu giggles behind him, Yuuji draped on his shoulders with the same playful grin. "To think our papa Kurarin would let our Kintarou-san go on a date just like that~♡"</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I-” Shiraishi freezes. Kenya puts his arms out right behind his friend, ready to catch the captain should he fall over.</p><p> </p><p>"W-wait. Did Kin-chan just say... <b>'date'</b>?"</p><p> </p><p>His remaining teammates all fell flat on their faces, exasperated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kinda sad at the small number of ryokin fics here, hsioihwoifihough</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>